za dużo
by Weruka
Summary: Smutno, łzawo i depresyjnie. Harry po wojnie. Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc BARDZO proszę o komentarze.


Siedział na jej pogrzebie i właściwie nie czuł nic. Nawet nie czuł bólu magicznych ran, które nie chciały się goić i z których cały czas sączyła się krew i ropa. Nie czuł nic, ale wszystko pamiętał.

Pamiętał każdy dzień z nią z taką dokładnością, jakby dopiero wczoraj byli na pierwszym roku. Najdokładniej pamiętał te kilka cudownych tygodni kiedy Ron ich opuścił. Widział jak za nim tęskni. Wiedział, że wystarczy jedno nieostrożne słowo, jeden niepotrzebny dotyk i straci i ją, i Rona, kiedy się o tym dowie. Nie zdobył się na nic więcej poza kilkoma prostymi gestami, które znaczyły dla niego wszystko. Ale dla niej jego pójście w środku nocy po chrust żeby mogła napalić w piecyku i zasnąć w cieple było objawem przyjacielskiej troski. A on krzyczał tym, że jest przy niej i już zawsze chce być. I nawet codziennie może chodzić w nocy po drewno. Byle tylko z nim była.

Pamiętał ostatnią bitwę. Kiedy sam nie wiedział, czy iść do Zakazanego Lasu, czy szukać jej i kazać jej się schować albo uciekać do rodziców. Wiedział, że nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek bał się bardziej, niż wtedy, gdy na polu bitwy tracił ją z oczu. Wtedy też nic jej nie powiedział. Wiedział, że to ostatnia szansa. Wiedział, że po tej bitwie wybierze jak i z kim chce żyć. Nie zrobił z tym nic.

Pamiętał jak znalazł ją na błoniach. Zaraz przy szklarniach. Pamiętał, że miała głębokie, śmiertelne rany cięte na piersi i brzuchu. Pamiętał, że szukał w pobliżu jej torebki, żeby zasklepić jej rany dyptamem. Postanowił wtedy, że jeśli przeżyje, wszystko jej powie. Bez względu na Rona. I pamiętał co wtedy mu powiedziała.

-Nie szukaj, Harry... zgubiłam ją gdzieś…na samym początku bitwy-w kąciku jej ust urósł bąbelek krwi i pękł. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

-Spokojnie. Zaraz zaniosę cię do zamku. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dowaliliśmy im, no nie?- paplał bez sensu, bo wiedział, że nic nie będzie dobrze. Nigdy. Przymknęła oczy kiedy kładł sobie jej głowę na kolanach i odgarnął jej zlepione krwią włosy z twarzy.

-POMOCY!-krzyknął, bo wiedział, że do transportu tak poważnie rannych są specjalne techniki, których on nie znał- POMOCY! pomocy…hej, Hermiono. Popatrz na mnie. Ilu zabiłaś? Halo? Jeszcze nie leżysz w łóżku, nie śpij. POMOCY!

-Szkoda, że żadne z nas nie miało nigdy… wystarczająco dużo odwagi… wtedy…-powiedziała cicho patrząc na niego. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę już go nie widzi. Jej koszula i kurtka z przodu były już całkiem czarne.- Szkoda, że nie… nie mieliśmy więcej czasu…

Pamiętał, że zacisnęła dłoń na jego dłoni i odeszła. Spokojnie. Bez krzyku, jęków i próśb o dobicie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Mówił do niej wtedy, przytulając i kołysząc jej stygnące ciało. Mówił o tym, jak bardzo cierpiał, gdy widział, że Ron ją podrywa i jej to nie przeszkadza. Mówił, jak bardzo chciał wtedy, w namiocie zasypiać przytulony do niej, a nie drżąc z zimna i strachu o przyjaciół, Zakon i o nią. Mówił też o tym, że chyba byłby najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie, bo nawet nie mógł jej zapewnić normalnego jedzenia i bezpieczeństwa. Mówił, jak bardzo zdezorientowany był na piątym roku kiedy zdał sobie sprawę co czuje.

Pamiętał wyraz twarzy Rona, który ich znalazł jakąś godzinę później. Zobaczył jak Harry ją tuli. Jak całuje jej zimne skronie. Zobaczył obłęd w jego spojrzeniu. Wiedział już wszystko. I też chciał umrzeć.

Pamiętał jak McGonagall zaprowadziła go na siłę do Munga żeby wykluczyć depresję, nerwice i inne choroby psychiczne przypisane ludziom po przejściach. Myślała, że wróci bez niego. Że zostawi go w pokoju bez klamek. Bohatera wojennego, który zwariował z bezsilności. Ale ku zdziwieniu wszystkich orzeczono, że z jego psychiką wszystko w porządku. Mniejsza z tym, że nie jadł od czterech dni, że nie mógł skupić się na rozmowie z kimkolwiek, że twarz mu poszarzała, a oczy schowały się za czarnymi worami.

A teraz siedział na jej pogrzebie. Obok siedział Ron. Nie patrzył na niego. Nie rozmawiali nigdy o tym co zaszło. W ogóle mało rozmawiali.

Właściwie Harry ostatnimi czasy z nikim nie rozmawiał.


End file.
